<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by mindylachon42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752344">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/pseuds/mindylachon42'>mindylachon42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I LOVE YOU SO MUCH [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Walter Mulder, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Scully and Mulder as A Couple, mature language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/pseuds/mindylachon42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I LOVE YOU SO MUCH [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox Mulder stirs from the top level of 'REM' sleep; when he opens his eyes he finds a gloriously nude Dana Scully<br/>watching him lovingly. "What?", he says after clearing his throat. He holds up a finger, turns, and swigs from a<br/>small cup of mouthwash; after 'swishing and spitting' he turns back to her with fresh breath.</p><p>"I wonder if you realize the extent of my love for you, Mulder. Thank you for showing me what it means to love someone so much, for<br/>showing me that I deserve to be loved and I just want you to know that I also love you just as much. As we've aged, I've seen you turn<br/>your passion for finding the truth about your sister Samantha into loving and caring for first ME, and then Walter. You would not let me<br/>doubt that we could be parents at our age-you convinced me through sheer force of will, as you've always done. You taught me the meaning<br/>of passion, desire and love through the power of your caring virtue. You rarely say it, but I can see it in your eyes-when you look at me,<br/>when you look at Walter."</p><p>"I do sincerely love you, Scully. I've been a real SHIT sometimes, and you should have stopped following me long ago, though I knew that<br/>you never would. After...William...I had to be a different man: the man who helped you come to terms with losing him. And I haven't said<br/>it enough: I know that. We have Walter, and I intend to show him a different way; a way other than the stoic, cryptic hands-off husband and<br/>father. He'll know how much I love his Mom, how grateful I am for bringing him into the world."</p><p>Scully said "Do you fuckin' believe any of that you just said?"</p><p>"Sounded good, huh?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>